Gomen Ne? For What?
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: Yea this is a "Lucy gets kicked out of Fairy Tale and goes to get stronger." Fic. No way is ANYTHING gonna tear her down! Well maybe a Dragons, a Chimera, a Phoenix, a hydra and a Griffin. But that's it! Wait I forgot the REAL fairies. And dont forget about Edolas! Yea now I'm done. My first Fairy Tail Fic you can vote on the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy woke up to see that her house was still intact, she giggled. _Yesssss finally they learn to respect my stuff! _There was an bad smell. It was cheese cake she left for Erza. Happy's fish was rotten._ Does he know it was yellow tail_? Natsu's Ninja Stuff box, hmm he didn't play ninja? Lucy took a quick shower and got dressed. She quickly cleaned the house.

At The Guild

Lucy's P.o.v

It all started when she came back. Lisanna. I couldn't bring myself to hate her though.(**Yep she's good!**) She was loving and kind. I could tell she didn't want to hurt me. She always apologized for taking Natsu away. I didn't care anymore though. Only Master, Wendy, the exceeds, Gajeel, and Juvia noticed me. I was a ghost to them. I started taking solo missions. One day, I took an S-class mission. Master had promoted me to S-class a year ago, yet no one noticed and/or cared. Except Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, and the exceeds. I collapsed in the entrance of the guild, bleeding. Only they cared. Wendy healed me. The next few days, I stayed home. And no one cared. Finally, I went to the guild. That was three years ago. Today was the day Team Natsu was going to help me. I was going to be able to go back and face her.

"Hey Mira" I said reaching out for money and putting it out onto the table.

"What!" She asked in the most irritated voice I ever heard.

"Umm, May I have a chocolate smoothie", I smiled.

"Uck!", She scowled and walked to the kitchen.

"Luuuccccyyyy!" Happy dove into my arms.

"What's wrong, Happy!" I couldn't even begin to count all the possibilities that flew through my mind on what could be wrong.

"N-Natsu hasn't given me a fish in five days!" Happy wailed in my arms. I softly smiled. She just couldn't help it when Happy told her his small dilemnas.

"C'mon, I'll buy you a big fish... Maybe a Yellow Tail Tuna," I offered.

Happy looked up at me with wide eyes. "But Lucy… You're so pooooor." I sweat dropped, dropping Happy.

"I can at least to buy you a fish!" I said, but the kitten reminded me of something important. If I didn't go take a request soon, then I won't be able to pay my rent.

"Waaahh!" Happy started, and I thought he was going to barrel into Natsu and start whining about how mean I was. Instead, Happy barreled into me and exclaimed, "You're so nice! Let's go get my fish!" Happy fled out the doorway leaving a trail of smoke behind him. I gave a giggle and started sprinting after him.

Sitting in my arms, Happy took a big bite out of his fish. He had convinced me to buy two so that he could give one to Charla. "Thak ou, Lugii," Happy mumbled with his mouth full of the Tuna.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed, but still couldn't help but smile. I was glad Happy still noticed me. They reached the doors of the guild and Happy instantly snatched the other fish from my hands and raced to where Charla was with Wendy. I walked over to where Team Natsu sat.

"Hi!"

"Yo Luce!" I turned my head happily, happy that Natsu _actually_ called for me for the first time in _three full years_!

"Yes, Natsu?" I asked cheerfully.

"Umm… Well… I was thinking Luce, would it be fine if Lisanna joined Team Natsu?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Yeah… Lucy… Do you think it would be OK with you?" A voice chimed in, joining the conversation, the voice belonged to the one and only, Gray.

"umm, yeah sure I wouldn't mind Lisanna joining our team, Natsu," I replied as my cheerful smile fading away quickly. Hoping they wouldn't do this to me.

"No, that's not what we meant, Lucy." A crimson-haired beauty walked up to the 3 people and again like Gray, joined the conversation.

"What? What do you mean?" I stuttered, "I don't understand…" _Yes I do. Y-Your replacing me...HOW COULD YOU_!

"Ok, to put it short Luce, _so_ you understand, we're kicking you off Team Natsu, so Lisanna can join, Lisanna will taking your place Luce!" Natsu grinned his signature smile.

"Why?" I asked shocked at the fact that _'Natsu'_ was smiling happily, while asking me to _leave _Team Natsu?

"Well, Lucy… Umm if you left the team… You could become stronger and… well… you know… earn more money by yourself 'cuz you know… we destroy things during missions and end up getting no Jewels at all…" Gray said pausing each time, as he tried to say it _'the nice way'_.

_Are you saying that I'm weak? Am I not strong enough for THEM? Why? Why? WHY?! Natsu, Gray, Erza?! Huh?! How could you do this to me?! You came up to me, to talk to me for the first time in THREE WHOLE YEARS just to kick me out?! _I screeched but only in my head, I refused to let them see my tears by covering my eyes by using my front bangs.

"Yeah Lucy, you could use some time off to do solo missions, _without us,_" Erza said, agreeing to what Gray just implied.

"Oh… I understand…" I stuttered yet again. _I've been going on solo missions for three years NOW! You don't need to TELL ME, I already know! _I was screaming in my mind, but of course I didn't say it though, who knows what Erza might do to me. I put on my fake smile and said

"sure"

"y-your not upset?"

"no"

"oh bye!"they left. _That's it_ I went to masters room.

"Master..." I said

"yes my child?"

"May I leave the guild?"

"WHAT?! Lucy my child I know it has been hard on you, but this is too mu-"

"master..." I saw him melt at my puppy eyes.

"fine. BUT there are three conditions to tell you so you can leave."

"Fine."

"First: you must never use this guilds name to gain status in the world."

"Un"

"Second: you must NEVER reveal information about the members of Fairy Tail." He started to tear up.

"Lastly: you must never forget your friends in the Fairy Tail Guild." He sobbed along with me soon after.

"M-master I-I-I promise to all these conditions I w-will c-come back!" I said between sobs.

*EPIC TIMESKIP OF AWESOMENESS*

As soon as I told my super that I was moving, guess what she did?

*AN EPIC FLASH BACK TO THIS TIME OF EPICNESS*

"WHAT! Your moving?" I saw tears in her eyes. Is she gonna miss me THAT much? Poor woman. I nodded sadly.

"YES! YES~ IM FREE IM FINALY FREE! I DONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER ANYMORE! YEA! YEA YEAAA!"

''Hun? Whats the matter?"

"Lucy's moving!"

"... Really?"

"I wouldn't joke about this." she said. Her husbands eyes widened.

"WWWWHHHHOOOO HOOOOOOO!"

*EPIC FASH BACK OF OF EPICNESS END*

Aren't they sweet? I called Virgo to help me pack my juck then we were off. We took the train to Mt. Candy Magic of Deadly Unicorns or as it is know more commonly know as Mt. Mina Mega Awesome Magic, as it is mostly called... the real name is a mouthful so I'll call it Mt. MMAM

**-–—•LINE•—–-**

**this is my first FT fic this you like? Sorry 'bout the sucky work. Please review*kitten eyes* Pwease?**


	2. IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
